


Dirty Laundry

by kittykueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Body Worship, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykueen/pseuds/kittykueen
Summary: Your breath hitches, cheeks flushing as you realise the predicament you find yourself in. The cold beverage you retrieved almost slips from your hand as you struggle to wiggle away from the equally startled male behind you.'Did he just get hard?' you think to yourself, mumbling an apology and making a quick exit from the tiny kitchen of your shared apartment. You cursed the knot that began to form in your belly; a sure-fire tell of your arousal. It had been weeks since you started feeling the atmosphere in your residence start to shift.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 246





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I've been working on this for three days now and I'm so proud of myself for actually writing something explicit other than foreplay lmao. Anyway, I hope I did Oikawa justice with how I wrote him considering this is mainly self-indulgent. 
> 
> Please do leave a comment and if you wish to chat I made a twitter specifically for fandoms stuff @koushibby613
> 
> Happy sinning!

The summer heat isn’t any better in your Tokyo apartment; in fact, you think it might just be worse than in the countryside. Desperate for a way to cool yourself down, you make your way to your fridge, pleading a silent prayer that you had anything to help deal with the rising temperatures. It seemed that one of your roommates had the same idea because before you could get up from your bent over scavenging stance in front of the fridge, your ass was pushed flush against a wall of muscle— and something else. 

Your breath hitches, cheeks flushing as you realise the predicament you find yourself in. The cold beverage you retrieved almost slips from your hand as you struggle to wiggle away from the equally startled male behind you. 

_Did he just get hard?_ you think to yourself, mumbling an apology and making a quick exit from the tiny kitchen of your shared apartment. You cursed the knot that began to form in your belly; a sure-fire tell of your arousal. It had been weeks since you started feeling the atmosphere in your residence start to shift. 

In your first year in university, you moved in with your high school classmates Oikawa and Iwaizumi. You weren’t particularly fond of them whilst you were classmates, but close enough that when you started to struggle with financially supporting your own apartment they graciously took you in. It had been two years since you moved in, but the occurrences of the last month had been driving you insane. 

_That’s the last time I’m pulling an all-nighter before a final,_ you lied to yourself as you kicked off your shoes. Tossing your keys into the bowl by the doorway, you stop dead in your tracks in admiration of the sight in front of you. The tall, muscled, volleyball player you had for a roommate was passed out, shirtless, on your plush couch in the middle of the day. You knew that Oikawa Tooru had been popular since high school; there was no denying he was incredibly attractive but you’d never really taken any interest in him for some reason. Maybe it was that you tended to fall for the shy quiet types then, and shy and quiet he was not. 

That being said, you never had an opportunity to admire him half-naked before. Your eyes trailed down his torso, admiring his toned milky stomach all the way to the sparse patch of hair above his pelvis. _Fuck,_ you hooked a finger into your turtleneck trying to distract yourself from the delicious view. You couldn’t for the life of you remember what came over you in that instant, but you found yourself merely inches away from the couch. 

_How is he this attractive? Why did it take me this long to notice how absolutely fuckable this guy is?_

Your thoughts were cut short by the creaking of the couch— Tooru shifted onto his stomach. You took this as your cue to get to your bedroom; you did not want to get caught ogling your half-naked roommate. You made sure to be the last to take an evening bath that night, in fear that you’d get called out (or worse caught), taking your sweet time because you couldn’t fucking control yourself; you gave yourself three orgasms imagining Oikawa Tooru’s gorgeous face between your legs.

The week of the couch incident, as you referred to it, was finals week. Summer break was right around the corner and so was Iwaizumi’s much-awaited vacation; his family was going on a month-long European tour. His summer plans were in stark contrast to yours, as you were unable to make any solid travel commitments. You’d contemplated going back home to Miyagi, but your relationship with your parents had never been that intimate anyway.

_At least,_ you thought to yourself, _at least the entire apartment’s mine for four long weeks._ Plans of lazing around naked with the air conditioner on full blast clouded your mind as you awaited the official end of the term. It was these thoughts exactly that caused you to forego even asking your _other_ roommate if he had any plans. 

You couldn’t really blame yourself though, Oikawa had always been busy with classes and volleyball training to ever be home; that one afternoon with the incident had been merely a fluke. Still, you mentally slapped yourself as you noticed he wasn’t going anywhere once the two of you saw Iwaizumi out the door the day of his flight. 

You gave him a once over and realised he wasn’t dressed and had no bags in sight. 

“What?” he asked as if offended by your pensive gaze. 

“Don’t you have any fun summer plans with your friends? With your family at least?”

“Nah,” he said nonchalantly, “I still have training till next week so I didn’t bother making plans.”

“Ooh,” your gaze trailed off to something random in the room. You start to feel the taller male’s stare, almost boring itself into your soul before you take notice of the pout on his face. You had to stop yourself from staring before asking him what the matter was. 

“What’s with the kicked puppy look?”

“Nothing, it just seems like my dear (Name)-chan is disappointed to be spending the summer break with me.” He feigned injury as you playfully elbowed him before taking a seat on the same couch you saw him on a week prior. 

“Well, maybe a little. I was really looking forward to staying naked all day.” You see the devious playboy glimmer in his eye as he took the seat next to you, wrapping an arm around your waist to pull you closer to himself. 

“I mean, don’t let me get in the way of your plans. I’d hate to impose.” You snort at his reply, doing your best to avoid eye contact. The thought was inviting though, but you did not want to ruin whatever little peace there was in your residence.

“In your dreams Oikawa,” you replied, before ignoring him to watch something on the television.

You internally promised that that day was the last time you’d let yourself be affected by his charms, but throughout the rest of the month, you felt the tensions between the two of you rise. 

It started with subtle but increasingly frequent glances at each other: over the dinner table while sharing a meal, between commercial breaks while watching movies, and in the quick runs from the bathroom to your own rooms post-bath. You swore you could feel his brown eyes tracing every bit of your skin when he had the chance— because you were doing that yourself. 

You touched yourself to the thought of him twice that first week.

By the 8th day mark, Tooru had finished his volleyball training for the term, and that meant more time with just the two of you in your smaller-by-the-day living space. The glances gradually transformed into touches the more that you hung out with each other. From accidentally grazing each other while washing dishes to more intentional contact like draping your legs over his lap on the couch, you two became touchier by the day. 

On day 14, the detachable showerhead officially became your best friend as it simultaneously stimulated you and drowned out your moans that week. You could’ve sworn you heard an errant moaning of your name some nights as well.

Grocery store trips and midnight snacks shared in your bedroom marked your third week of staycationing with Oikawa. You didn’t know what to wish for any more; did you want to cut the tension off here and avoid complicating your future or did you want handsome, muscled, charming Tooru balls deep in your aching cunt? 

By the end of the third week, he had made the move; tackling you onto your bed to attack your sides with his fingers in an attempt to tickle you before getting unbelievably close to kissing you. 

You tried to remember how his breath felt on your face after pushing him away that night with a half-hearted apology. You couldn’t sleep and all you wanted to do was punch yourself in the gut for ruining the moment with the guy you had been fantasising about all summer.

It’s been six days since you rejected Tooru’s attempt to get things moving. As if the record-setting heatwaves weren’t enough, the atmosphere in your apartment had gone from non-ideal to unbearable. You sit with your back against your bedroom door, taking a sip of the drink you retrieved from the fridge before accidentally grinding your ass into Oikawa Tooru’s crotch. You can’t help but feel angry— angry that you ruined the moment, angry that he hadn’t said anything to you since, and especially angry that you couldn’t just fuck him already. To make things worse, you’d used your hands and the showerhead so much that they barely worked for you anymore. It’s as if the universe was urging you to make acertain choice.

Just as you’re about to completely let yourself go and demand a good dicking from your co-habitant, you hear the door to your apartment open and close followed by silence. _He mentioned something about meeting a teammate last week_. And then, a bright idea lands upon you as if given by the goddess of sex herself. 

You run to the bathroom and stare at the hamper full of soiled clothes. Then to the washing machine. _I don’t think Tooru would mind if I finished up his laundry for him._ You punctuate that thought by loading up the washing machine with the garments from the basket and running it on its most intense setting. A loud rumble accompanies the strong, steady vibration of the machine as it starts the wash cycle. 

_I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. I’m actually this desperate,_ you mentally sigh, stripping yourself down to your panties. Carefully placing a rolled-up hand towel on top of the whirring appliance, you mount it. 

“Fu—uck,” you moan loudly whilst grinding down onto the towel. You feel your underwear moisten as you stimulate yourself further, straddling the towel so that your clit gets a good amount of friction. 

“Tooru, aah fuck please, _please take me,_ ” your moans get louder and more desperate as your gyrating intensifies; you don’t even realise your subconscious decision to moan Oikawa’s first name. You smooth both hands up your stomach and onto your breasts, cupping both before tweaking each nipple. You imagine Oikawa’s larger, calloused hands replacing your own as the tips of each breast are pulled taut- perfectly puckered up and growing more sensitive with each flick of your fingers. Desperate for more contact, you momentarily dismount the machine to rid yourself of your soaking wet underwear. That is until you feel a set of eyes taking in your naked figure.

You almost get whiplash from how fast you crane your neck to look behind you. “O-Oikawa! What the fuck? Ever heard of knocking?” you shout as your audience is revealed to you, cupping your wet sex with one hand and covering your tits with your other arm in a desperate attempt to minimise your nakedness. 

“The door wasn’t locked and I was wondering where exactly those _loud noises_ were coming from,” he replied coolly, leaning against the counter beside him. He moves closer.

“You’re a real mystery, you know that? We both knew that all of that flirting was gonna end up somewhere, I mean clearly you wanted me too,” he gestures to your vulnerable form. You avoid eye contact with him, in wordless agreement with his observation.

“So why’d you stop me before things got interesting?” You don’t notice how much closer he had moved until now— now that you can almost feel his breath on your bare neck. Your downcast gaze is disrupted when you feel Oikawa pull your arms away, exposing you fully. You can’t help but look him in the eyes. 

_God, I want him so bad._

“Wh—“ before the tall male can finish his question, you pull his face towards yours in a feverish kiss, locking lips before slipping your tongue into his mouth. You feel him smirk into the kiss, sliding one hand into your hair and gripping your waist tightly with the other. 

You pull away, “I just”, a kiss to your neck, “didn’t want to”, a lick on your collarbone, ”complicate things.”

By the end of your thought, you were breathless, while the brunette had gone ahead and made a few marks around your chest. “Don’t think about it then,” he replies, taking a nipple in his mouth and suckling on it. Your legs tremble and almost give out from under you, if not for Oikawa hoisting you up back onto the washing machine. You squeak as he switches onto the other breast after ridding himself of his own shirt. Your hands find their way into his mop of perfectly coiffed hair, pulling him closer to your chest. You almost orgasm just from the look he gives you- mouth still attached to your nipple- making him chuckle at your facial expressions in amusement.

He unlatches from your boob with a _pop!_ before pulling your legs closer to the edge of the still whirring laundry unit then proceeding to kneel down in front of you. Tooru moves his face closer to your cunt, enough that the warmth of his breath tickles your thighs and enough for you to feel insecure about your own scent. He doesn’t seem to mind and yet you halfheartedly attempt to close your legs, stopped only by the setter’s strong arms. You feel your entire body heat up as he spreads your lips apart, taking in the sight of your dripping sex. 

“What?” you ask, defensively as if to brace yourself from a jibe that, surprisingly, never comes.

“Who would’ve thought your pussy was this pretty,” Oikawa remarks earnestly before nuzzling his face into you, his nose bumping against your already hard clit. “A-ah,” you moan softly as he licks a stripe along the centre of your pussy with a flat tongue. He laughs, sending vibrations throughout your body while reaching his hands behind you to squeeze your ass.

“Why don’t you say my name again for me,” he suggests with a mischievous smirk, before diving back in to fuck you with his tongue. Without an ounce of hesitation you comply, “Oh god, _Tooru_ , your mouth feels amazing on my cunt.” This excites him apparently, made obvious when he pushes his face deeper into your sex. Then he stops, but before you can whine about the loss of contact he gives a tentative lick on the hood of your sensitive pearl. You wrap your thighs around his head as he begins to lick circles around the bud, then sliding two fingers into your heat. 

“Fuck!” you shout out, making him latch softly onto your clit while curling his fingers inside you in the process. “I guess that big mouth of yours is good for something after all,” you make out between high pitched mewls of pleasure.

His ministrations cease, he stands up and flashes you a devious grin. “Care to see what else I have up my sleeve?” The offer is tempting, and far too overdue for you to even consider saying no. 

“Fuck me, Tooru. Fuck me _now_.”

He wastes no time picking you up from the washing machine, now done with its wash cycle, but long forgotten as something else is in dire need of unloading. In no time the two of you are in his bedroom, your hair forming a tousled halo on his pillow. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he confesses before reaching over to his nightstand, presumably in search of a condom.

You grab his wrist and he gives you a look of confusion; it takes him a minute to understand that you’re not retracting your consent and another minute to realise you’d rather go at it raw. “I’m on the pill. Besides, I’ve wanted this for far too long. I want to feel as much of you as possible.”

As if your words had flipped a switch inside him, the tall male pins your wrists above your head whilst kissing you deeply. _Goddamn is his mouth talented,_ you ponder, feeling yourself grow wetter from just his fiery lip-locking tinged with the taste of your own slick. You move your hand down to feel his already hard cock through his sweatpants; he groans into your ear sending shivers down your spine. 

No time is wasted as you pull his cock out from his pants; he yields to your actions, kicking what was left of his clothes off and onto the hardwood floor of his bedroom. He sits onto his knees and your eyes are sultrily taking him in— even his dick was beautiful. Oikawa was definitely well-endowed, his member long yet girthy. The shaft was just as fair as the rest of his pale skin tipped with a smooth pink head. You almost have no time to admire the pre-cum beading at the tip of his cock before he spreads your legs wide open, pushing agonisingly slow into your tightness. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been dreaming of ruining you. Ruining you and your pretty little hole,” he practically growls into your neck. “You wouldn’t be alone in that,” you manage to reply between mewls of pleasure. He settles your legs over his shoulders to allow himself to push even deeper into you. Your entire body is aflame, hot with wanton desire for your gorgeous roommate.

“God, your cock is amazing Tooru. I want all of it, give it to me please,” there isn’t a trace of shame left in your body; instead, you throw all caution to the wind because you want him to be fucking the living daylights out of you. He moans as you tighten around him. Without missing a beat, he pulls out of you and flips you over— your face planted onto his plush pillows and your ass high in the air. He mumbles what seems like an apology before thrusting himself into you to the hilt. Sounds of your skin slapping as you fuck like animals drown out any thoughts you dare to have; Tooru pulls your hair back so he can have a taste of your neck once more.

“Fuck, (Name). You’re so fucking hot,” he says reaching one hand past your stomach to rub vigorous circles on your clit. It pushes you off the edge and you let out the loudest moan you have all day as your legs twitch from your orgasm. 

Tooru, however, isn’t done with you yet. You’re a mumbling, drooling mess when he flips you over one last time. “T-tooru, please aah,” you manage to say as he drills into you faster, chasing his own release. He brushes the hair away from your face in a surprisingly romantic gesture and you look straight into his hungry gaze. 

“Cum inside me. Please.”

This is all it takes for Oikawa to reach his breaking point. He collapses into you, face buried into your collarbone as you feel his cum fill you, and trickle down your thighs. “That was-“

“Amazing.” he finishes your sentence for you. He rolls over beside you onto his bed, passing you a few tissues to clean yourself off. “Aww, how polite,” you laugh while taking the white paper sheets and wiping away what was left of his seed. 

“Oh please, you know I don’t just see you as a pair of boobs with legs right?” he says seriously, without looking into your eyes. You find yourself wordless; Oikawa could be surprisingly sweet.

The conversation that followed was awkward, to say the least, but you found yourself oddly touched at how softly Tooru had spoken to you. He had a great deal of respect for you, he made clear, and vaguely alluded to developing a deeper relationship from what had just happened. 

You didn’t give him an answer right away but you slept with a smile on your face that night, satiated but also slightly hopeful. Who knew doing the laundry could be this rewarding?


End file.
